Pokemon Conquest: The Start Of All
by AquaticLagoon21
Summary: 'I then crawled slowly towards it. The brown Pokémon, not noticing me, continued searching. I then accidently snapped a twig and its ears pricked up and looked at me. "Hi, I'm Mila." I whispered softly. "Eevee." Pokemon Conquest fic. Oneshot.


**Aqua: I realized how little Pokémon Conquest fanfics are out there so I decided to write a oneshot for it as I love the game. Since that I am a girl, the main character shall be a girl, five years old, named Mila, I just like the name. Enjoy!**

**Discalimer: I do not own Pokémon Conquest. **

**Start Of Everything**

I was in my room lying on my soft bed, wondering what to do. I did everything I thought of, playing with my stuffed toys, trying to read, draw, nap. But I was still bored. I was about to give up on thinking when my friends from outside yelled,

"Mila! Come on out! Let's play!"

I smiled and shouted from my window. "Okay, coming!" I ran downstairs and yelled,

"Mommy! I'm going to play with my friends!"

"Okay! Just be careful!"

"I will, bye!"

"Bye!"

After I wore my shoes, I went out to meet my two friends. "Hi everyone!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi Mila!" They chorused.

"So, what are we going to play?" I asked curiously.

They smiled at each other. "Hide and seek!"

"Okay!" I said.

"And I'm it!" A boy named Karino said.

"Alright, now let's hide Mila!" A girl named Diana said as she pulled on my hand.

Karino started counting as me and Diana ran into the forest to hide. We went our separate ways and I ran deeper in the forest. Not noticing what was in front of me; I tripped and fell to the ground. I sat up and rubbed my knee.

"Ow," I whispered. Then, I heard a rustle in the bushes. I looked up and saw an adorable brown Pokémon sitting there. It looked like it was searching for something. I then crawled slowly towards it. The brown Pokémon, not noticing me, continued searching. I then accidently snapped a twig and its ears pricked up and looked at me.

I got into a squatting position and stared into it's warm but curious brown eyes. Its brown eyes stared into my bright blue eyes. We stared at each other for a few moments and I felt a warm feeling inside of me. What was it? I had no idea. But it felt so nice and kind. I felt something special with the Pokémon.

"Hi, I'm Mila." I whispered softly.

"Eevee." It said.

Eevee? If I remember correctly, Eevee were really rare in Ransei. I stretched out a hand and it came closer and nuzzled me. I patted it and it purred happily. Then there was another rustle and Eevee looked up. It suddenly tensed up and ran away from me.

"Hey! Come back!" I called. But nothing happened; just a slight breeze blew, making the trees' leaves sway gently. I sighed and got up.

"Well, I guess I should try and walk home." I muttered.

I tried to walk home. I felt a slight burn every now and then but I'm okay. I can walk but running might be impossible for now…

A few minutes later, I was lost. Then I heard a rustle in the bushes. My attention snapped to the moving bush and slowly walked closer to it.

"Um… Hello...AH!" All of a sudden, a brown figure jumped on me and I fell down, slightly bruising myself.

"Eevee!" The figure screamed happily. Then it clicked.

"You're the Eevee from before right?" I asked it.

Eevee nodded and got off me. I went into a sitting position and asked, "Why did you run off like that?"

Before Eevee could do something, we heard it.

"!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Eevee screamed with me.

A loud, angry roar. It was so loud, I think my eardrums broke.

"What was that?" I yelled. Then, I saw it.

It was floating in the air. It was huge, a lot bigger than me, and was white. There was a grey spot but other than that, all pure white. It also had a golden ring surrounding it. No wait, it wasn't surrounding it. It was jabbed in it, spikes and all. Its eyes were…red. Angry red.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!" It roared once more.

It sounded painful, yet angry at the same time. I stared at it in awe, not even noticing Eevee pulling on my clothes with its mouth.

"Ee! Ee!"

"What?" I snapped back. "Huh?"

"Eevee!" It pulled on my clothes, trying to show me something. "Ee!"

I then understood. I got up and Eevee ran off in a direction. I did my best and ran in the direction Eevee ran. I bumped into a lot of branches and stuff so I got multiple scratches on my skin. My vision was blurring slightly from exhaustion and pain. I hear Eevee collapse and I carried it. Finally, I saw the exit to the forest and my house.

'_Finally.'_ I thought tiredly. I then heard the angry roar of the white beast before bursting out of the forest, surprising three people.

"Mila!" A pair of arms wrapped around my body. "You're okay!"

"Mom." I panted, recognizing her voice.

"White…Thing…This…Eevee…Frined…" I tried to show mom Eevee and she noticed.

"Mila! That's an Eevee!" I heard two people say. Karino and Diana.

"Yeah…Yeah…" I then collapsed. I then started to lose consciousness after I felt myself being picked up from the ground. I closed my eyes tiredly while holding Eevee in my arms.

Little did I know that this was the start of everything.

**Aqua: How was it? I tried writing a oneshot for once, I hope it's good! Now please review!**


End file.
